


Falling Slowly

by godvocalshowons



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crying, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godvocalshowons/pseuds/godvocalshowons
Summary: Falling Slowly by Jeong Sewoon and Kim Jaehwan.Where one has learned the song earlier than the other, slower than the other.A songfic inspired by Sewoon and Jaehwan's (w/ bb Daehwi) covers of Falling Slowly, originally from Once.





	Falling Slowly

Sewoon knew he was in love, he knew he fell in love at first sight. And that's where he started to sing Falling Slowly. Sewoon sang Falling Slowly even if he does not know the name of the man he has been waiting for everyday.

 

_**I don't know you** _

_**But I want you** _

_**All the more for that** _

 

Wondering if he could ever have the chance to talk to him. Everyday he would try to approach that beautiful man, but all his thoughts suddenly forgotten whenever he's coming closer to the said man.

 

_**Words fall through me** _

_**And always fool me** _

_**And I can't react** _

 

He never knew that this time would come, Sewoon had already accepted that he can never talk to the beautiful man, but it seems like the universe had this planned all along. The beautiful man is named Kim Jaehwan, he bumped to him accidentally and now this man is even more than what he had imagined.

 

_**And games that never amount** _

_**To more than they're meant** _

_**Will play themselves out** _

 

Sewoon finally sang Falling Slowly to Jaehwan. Both of them started to fall for each other, falling slowly in love. But as relationships go forth through time, waves started to hit them and it started to contribute in breaking them apart. Truly not all your first loves give you the best endings.

 

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home** _

_**We've still got time** _

_**Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice** _

_**You'll make it now** _

 

And this is where Jaehwan started to learn how to sing Falling slowy as well. He knew that at some point in time, this relationship won't work out. With the both of them being geminis, two sided personalities can always collied with one another no matter what face you use.

 

_**Falling slowly, eyes that know me** _

_**And I can't go back** _

_**Moods that take me and erase me** _

_**And I'm painted black** _

 

Each and everyday, voices can be heard. But not the ones as sweet as they were using whenever they sing. Voices were raised, full of hatred and anger. Both of them started to fall for against one another, falling slowly out of love.

 

_**You have suffered enough** _

_**And warred with yourself** _

_**It's time that you won** _

 

Sewoon felt that this was all his fault. He should've stopped right before he had strum the first string. He should've never dreamed of being with this beautiful man. He should've known that not all dreams come true. After all, he just wanted to sing the same song together, for each other but not for one another.

 

_**Take this sinking boat and point it home** _

_**We've still got time** _

_**Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice** _

_**You'll make it now** _

 

Sewoon has made a choice. He is finally letting go of the beautiful man named Kim Jaehwan. And despite Jaehwan's protest, to make things work out, Sewoon already had a final decision. Concluding that has fell out of love.

 

_**Falling slowly sing your melody** _

_**I'll sing along** _

 

Just when Jaehwan thought he has memorized the song fully, lyrics and melody combined, he must have thought that Sewoon is slow, but the truth is Jaehwan is slower. He has fallen slower than Sewoon in all aspects. Soon, he will also fall out of love, without anyone to acompany him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for my lovely Howons and I just wanted to put the emotions I felt upon hearing Jaehwan sang a line or two from Falling Slowly during wanna one go x-con. Time to cry again with cheap howons while the two boys are in totally different paths. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or twt me @godvocalshowons about your thoughts, and maybe someday I can produce a better fic to your liking. :)
> 
> Its a busy May for me but I'll find time one way or another. ^-^~


End file.
